Outra Tarde com Marlene
by Liverpaul
Summary: Sequência de "Uma Tarde com Marlene". Marlene foi ao alojamento de quadribol da Grifinória apenas para pegar a vassoura de Black. Chegando lá, ela encontra Severus Snape e acaba acontecendo muito mais! ONESHOT Época dos Marotos, Sev/Lene - NC17.


**Título:** Outra Tarde com Marlene (No Alojamento)

**Autoras: **Tati Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos

**Advertências:** Insinuação de Estupro; Traição

**Avisos:** Sequência de "Uma Tarde com Marlene"; segunda fic da série "Com Marlene"

**Spoilers:** Contém uma frase da fic "Amado Rival", de Lucas Sadeli. O resto, graças a Deus pertence a nós!

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, é tudo da tia JKR... Estamos só nos divertindo um pouco com Sev e Lene (nossos personagens favoritos!)!

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

Só não fazem amor gostoso com a Lene!

**Resumo: **_Marlene foi ao alojamento de quadribol da Grifinória apenas para pegar a vassoura de Black. Chegando lá, ela encontra Severus Snape e acaba acontecendo muito mais!_

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**OUTRA TARDE COM MARLENE**

* NO ALOJAMENTO *

Marlene McKinnon estava indo ao alojamento do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Então entraria lá, pegaria a vassoura que seu namorado Sirius Black havia esquecido e voltaria para o campo, onde ele, James Potter e toda a formação do time já se encontravam prontos para mais um treino. E depois, como boa corvinal que era, ela voltaria para as arquibancadas onde cumpriria o seu papel de namorada exemplar, vibrando empolgada a cada lance idiota de seu namoradinho popular...

Não; ela não faria isso. Não _naquela _tarde.

Assim que Marlene chegou ao alojamento, mal deu dois passos em direção às vassouras quando ouviu uma voz soando na porta:

– O que faz aqui, McKinnon?

Ela conhecia aquela voz. Era...

– Snape? Bom, _eu _é que pergunto! – ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que se virava para encará-lo. – Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu vim buscar a vassoura do _meu namorado _para ele poder treinar! – disse, como se fosse o maior orgulho do mundo fazer alguma coisa para Sirius Black.

– Hum... patético! – disse ele, sem emoção. – Black te rebaixou de namorada para elfa doméstica? Pensei que esse papel fosse de Pettigrew...

Mas ela não respondeu, nem deu importância. Não queria prolongar a discussão, então pegou logo a vassoura que tinha que pegar e se dirigiu até a porta, mas Severus estava impossibilitando a sua saída.

– Sai da minha frente, Snape! – esbravejou ela.

– Só se você me entregar a vassoura do Black! – provocou ele.

– Nunca! – rebateu Marlene. – Nem por cima do meu cadáver!

– Claro... – Severus concordou, com um brilho de fanatismo nos olhos. – Mas foi você quem pediu!

– O quê? – ela não entendeu.

Aproveitando o momento de distração de Marlene, Severus arrancou a vassoura de suas mãos e jogou-a longe, ao mesmo tempo que a empurrava com força contra a parede; eles começaram uma luta, mas obviamente o sonserino era mais forte e no instante seguinte, ele tinha a corvinal sob seu domínio, no chão; puxando-a pelo cabelo, ele começou a lamber o pescoço dela.

– O que... o que você está fazendo, Snape???? – Marlene perguntou desesperada, ainda sem entender nada.

– Algo que, pelo que me parece, você _gosta _muito! – disse Severus, pegando a varinha; no instante seguinte, ele lançou um "_Abaffiato_!" no ambiente, para evitar que os sons se propagassem fora dele.

– Pare Snape, PARE! – ela gritou. – SOCORRO!

– É inútil gritar, McKinnon – respondeu ele, cínico. – Há um feitiço para que nenhum som saia desse lugar, por mais alto que seja!

– Não! Por favor, não! Eu imploro! – Marlene pediu.

– Sinto muito, McKinnon...

E com mais um movimento de varinha, a blusa de Marlene voou longe; como ela não estava usando sutiã naquele dia, tinha tornado as coisas mais fáceis: Severus expôs completamente os seios bonitos e firmes dela e passou as mãos sobre o contorno deles, sentindo os mamilos enrijecerem e ele pensou que Black podia ter aqueles seios todos os dias. Esse pensamento o deixava ainda mais sedento de possuir a garota abaixo dele.

– Pára! – ela pediu novamente, gritando. – O _meu namorado_ e os amigos dele estão lá fora, eles vão entrar aqui e você vai se arrepender depois...

– Hum... pode até ser... – ele respondeu, sem se importar. – Mas nesse momento eu vou possuir você! _Depois _é outra história!

– Mas... quando isso acabar...

– Quando isso _acabar_? Mas ainda nem começou, McKinnon! – disse ele, debochado.

Marlene continuou implorando para que Severus parasse, mas ele não deu a menor importância aos pedidos dela, nem sequer os ouvia. Num único movimento, ele arrancou a saia dela sem nenhuma delicadeza e lambeu suas coxas; depois ficou um longo tempo inspirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro daquela feminilidade. Então, livrou-a da última peça que ela vestia, rasgando-a, e logo em seguida introduziu os dedos dentro dela, movimentando-os para sentir a umidade quente dos seus contornos.

– Tão... _apertada... _E vai ser toda minha! – ele disse, tirando os dedos de dentro dela.

As mãos de Severus foram para os cabelos de Marlene, acariciando-os falsamente. Ele chegou com o corpo mais para frente e chupou-a no pescoço, deixando uma grande marca vermelha. Depois, ele voltou as mãos para os seios dela, apertando-os com vontade; após sentí-los bastante, suas mãos abandonaram os seios dela e ele logo foi se livrando da gravata, da camisa; ao se despir das próprias calças, ele suspirou alto ao expôr sua ereção farta; ela, por sua vez, começou a gemer compulsivamente, aguardando pesarosamente o que estava por vir.

Então Severus se ergueu e colocou o seu membro quase no rosto de Marlene. Não queria chegar tão perto de sua boca, afinal ela poderia mordê-lo e para evitar o pior, ele não o fez; preferiu manter-se à altura dos olhos dela.

– Está vendo? – ele a indagou, enquanto acariciava o próprio membro túrgido. – Isso tudo vai entrar em você, McKinnon!

– Não, por favor! – ela ainda tentou pedir, inutilmente, porque ele chegou mais perto e esfregou seu membro no nariz dela.

– Vamos, sinta o cheiro... – ele ordenou. – Sinta-o, pois tudo isso vai estar dentro de você!

Em qualquer outro momento, Marlene teria feito o que ele disse, afinal, o membro dele era tão grande, tão _apetitoso... _Mas não, naquele momento aquilo era repugnante, tudo, e a cada momento ela ficava ainda mais desesperada.

Severus então moveu-se um pouco mais para baixo, parando nos seios dela, tomando-os com a boca, mordendo-os agora. Marlene reagiu debatendo-se, tentou empurrá-lo, mas no instante seguinte, suas mãos estavam amarradas acima de sua cabeça. Ela esperneou um pouco, mas ele desceu mais o corpo e a conteve com os seus joelhos.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, ele passou a língua sobre o seu clitóris, apenas provocando-a, sentindo-a tremer e continuou a provocação agora esfregando o próprio membro contra a abertura dela, sem penetrar. Então Severus parou quando ouviu um gemido sufocado de Marlene e virou-a de bruços; ergueu-a um pouco, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos contra o chão gelado e segurou os quadris dela firmemente com as mãos, já sabendo que ela ia tentar se debater quando ele a invadisse.

– Isso... quietinha... boa menina... – Severus sussurrou, dando um beijo no rosto dela e posicionando-se melhor no encontro de suas coxas. – Tudo bem... então vamos!

Ela gemeu ainda mais alto, sentindo-o a um milímetro de entrar nela.

– SINTA MINHA FÚRIA, MCKINNON! – ele berrou e sem nenhum cuidado ou delicadeza, penetrou todo o membro dentro dela, de uma só vez, fazendo Marlene gritar de dor:

– Não, pára!!! Ai!!!!!

As pernas dela tremiam, Marlene sentia todo o seu corpo queimando, sendo rasgado, seus músculos internos se esticando para recebê-lo por inteiro dentro de si, e as suas mãos amarradas se esfolavam contra o chão; ela não tinha mais forças, as mãos de Severus correram à frente de seu corpo, encontrando os seus seios, e novamente ele os apertou, quase amassando-os, ao mesmo tempo que começava a investir nela cada vez mais forte, mais fundo... E o sonserino continuou as investidas violentas, sem se importar com os gritos de dor da corvinal: impiedosamente a penetrava e a invadia.

– É isso que você sempre quis, não é, McKinnon? – ele perguntou, puxando violentamente o cabelo dela.

– Ahhh...! Pára! Ahhh...! – foi a resposta sufocada dela.

– Está gostando, McKinnon? – gritou ele, com a boca no ouvido dela, enquanto ela gritava de dor.

E Marlene ainda deu muitos outros gritos de dor. Mas depois do impacto inicial, ela nem se lembrava mais que existia dor e começava a sentir prazer com aquilo; isso a deixava confusa, pois ela estava sendo violentada e estava... gostando?

Sim, ela estava: a sensação dos corpos deles, alvos, suados, se debatendo, se unindo... O sonserino impiedoso continuava investindo mais e mais, enquanto a corvinal simplesmente gemia, gozando, incapaz de se controlar. Ele ouvia os gemidos dela... Os gemidos de _prazer _dela, ele bem sabia.

– Vai! Geme, sua putinha! – gritou ele, tremendo de tesão, repercutindo o maravilhoso prazer que tinha de investir dentro dela, cada vez mais rápido, mais violento.

– Pára!! Ahhh...! Continua...! – Marlene estava se dissolvendo de prazer, nem se importava mais se estava sendo violentada ou não.

E de repente, Marlene gemeu desapontada, sentindo-o parar e tirar o seu membro de dentro dela.

– Você é quem manda, McKinnon! – Severus disse, se erguendo novamente e pondo-se de joelhos na frente de Marlene, ele colocou o membro outra vez bem próximo ao rosto dela. – Vai, oriente-o! Se você não quiser continuar é só tirá-lo de perto; se quiser, é só colocá-lo onde deseja que ele entre!

Aquele era o momento certo para pôr um fim naquilo: Severus finalmente parecia estar ciente dos seus atos, dando a Marlene a oportunidade de continuar ou não com aquilo. Ela estava muito indecisa: quando outrora sentira repugnância, agora sentia vergonha de si mesma por estar gostando de ter o maior inimigo do seu namorado dentro dela. Tudo tinha começado com dor, mas depois dos primeiros minutos, a dor tinha se transformado em prazer puro... E como ela já havia sido "arrombada" mesmo, então não deveria fazer mal um pouco mais de "sexo com o inimigo"...

– Nenhum dos dois, Snape! – respondeu ela e pediu: – Se sou _eu_ quem manda, então me livre desse feitiço! Solte as minhas mãos agora!

Surpreso, Severus tirou Marlene do feitiço que prendia as mãos dela. Ela então se ergueu e jogou-se sobre ele, deitando-o no chão.

– Agora vai ser do _meu_ jeito! – ela comunicou e deu um sonoro tapa na cara dele.

– Belo começo, McKinnon! – respondeu ele desdenhoso, mas entusiasmado com tapa que recebera dela. – Esse é o seu _melhor_?

Ela nem respondeu; ocupou-se em esfregar-se sobre ele, chegando com o corpo mais para baixo, e quando finalmente chegou onde queria, abocanhou o membro dele com violência, de uma só vez.

– Hummm... ahhhh... – ele gemeu alto, fechando os olhos quando ela quase engoliu seu membro; então levou as mãos para os cabelos dela, embaraçando-os, incentivando-a nos movimentos, mais e mais.

A boca de Marlene era incrível. Severus estava molhado, apertado e ela sabia exatamente como fazer o trabalho: seu membro sumia dentro da boca gulosa dela, que o chupava com vontade e ela movimentava ainda mais as mãos em torno dele, apertando-o até nos testículos enquanto a língua macia se ocupava em saborear a cabeça sedosa; as sensações dele aumentaram tanto que, prevendo que iria gozar, ele fez a sua parada, arrastando-se para fora da boca dela.

Marlene gemeu, outra vez desapontada. Severus então puxou o corpo dela para cima novamente e ao perceber sua intenção, ela não perdeu tempo: agilmente escorregou o corpo para trás e montou nele, encaixando a ereção dele dentro de si.

A corvinal começou dócil em sua montaria, mas logo foi tornando-se selvagem, à medida que conseguia ampliar cada vez mais a expressão de total prazer no rosto do sonserino. Sem perder o ritmo, Marlene erguia-se várias vezes, dando verdadeiros pinotes em cima de Severus, como se o deixasse escapar, apenas para forçá-lo a ir mais fundo, incitando-o a gemer descontroladamente; ela também gemia, mas nem sentia mais a sua intimidade: as investidas violentas dele tinham anestesiado seu corpo, e ela se via apenas como um objeto de prazer, invadida, dominada, rebolando obedientemente no membro de seu dominador.

– O que você é minha agora? – ele perguntou, segurando os quadris dela, guiando-a nos movimentos.

– Sou sua ahhh... putinha! – gemeu ela em resposta.

– Não estou ouvindo...! Vamos! Mais alto, sua putinha safada!

– Sou... sua... ahhhh... PUTINHA! – gritou ela, e com as últimas forças que lhe restava, bradou o nome dele: – Ahhhh... SEVERUS!!!

Ambos tremeram juntos, Severus gritou ainda mais alto "SINTA MINHA FÚRIA, MCKINNON!" e juntos, eles chegaram a um orgasmo estremecedor, um orgasmo violento que fez Marlene gritar descontrolada, enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia, ao mesmo tempo que ela o sentia enrijecer, derramando todo o seu líquido viscoso e quente dentro dela.

Marlene caiu deitada sobre o peito dele, lânguida, ofegante, sem forças até para se levantar; ficou assim por alguns minutos até que Severus envolveu-a nos braços; segurando a cabeça dela com as duas mãos, puxou-a para cima e a beijou, longa e preguiçosamente.

– Ah... Severus... Odeio quando você faz isso – ela reclamou.

– Ah... Marlene... Eu sei... – respondeu ele, cínico, imitando seu tom de reclamação.

– Você foi _mau _comigo... – choramingou ela. – Não me deixou engolir NADA! – e deu um tapinha no peito dele.

– Muito gulosa, senhorita! – debochou ele. – Da próxima vez, eu deixo tudo na sua boca, do jeito que você gosta...

Severus segurou a mão dela que o agredira, e observou que as duas mãos de Marlene estavam esfoladas, assim como o pescoço ainda vermelho que ele começou a acariciar; ele perguntou:

– Machuquei você?

Marlene então sorriu.

– Não, acho que não... – ela disse, enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, mordiscando seu queixo. – Hum... que bom que você veio, Sev... Eu estava morrendo de saudade, sabia...? Adoro esse seu lado violento...

– Muito violento? – indagou ele.

– Perfeito! – garantiu ela e assegurou: – Sempre perfeito! Só faltou uma coisa...

– O quê? – Severus não entendeu.

– Eu queria que Sirius visse... – disse Marlene, perguntando debochada: – O que acha que aconteceria se ele nos visse? – e se divertiu, vendo-o contorcer o rosto enquanto respondia:

– Melhor nem pensar nisso, Lene! O seu namoradinho ia implorar para estar no seu lugar! – disse ele, igualmente debochado.

Rindo, eles se beijaram longamente, depois levantaram sem pressa e pegaram as vestes jogadas pelo chão; mal começaram a se vestir quando uma voz diferente soou no alojamento:

– M-Marlene? – foi o que James Potter perguntou; o grifinório estava completamente chocado ao ver sua amiga semi-nua agarrada ao seu maior inimigo, também em situação igual.

Severus não disse nada; apenas encarou James com um olhar desafiador enquanto Marlene respondia contente:

– Olá, James!

Ele se dirigiu apenas a Marlene, evitando encarar Severus; quando eles finalmente terminaram de se vestir, James indagou a ela:

– Você não tinha vindo pegar a _vassoura _do Padfoot?

– Ah... é... eu tinha sim – respondeu Marlene, cínica. – Mas pode me fazer um favor? Leve a vassoura para o Six... – e pegando a vassoura de Black, praticamente jogou-a em cima de James. – Como pode ver, estamos ocupados _demais_ para perder tempo...

Assim, Marlene McKinnon e Severus Snape saíram do alojamento de quadribol da Grifinória aos beijos, deixando para trás um James Potter completamente estarrecido e com a vassoura de Sirius Black nas mãos...

"Isso não vai ficar assim!" – pensou James, inconformado, saindo do alojamento.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Queria eu sentir a fúria do Severus... do mesmo jeito que a Marlene sentiu! RSRSRSR. Bom, esta é uma resposta à nossa fic "Uma Tarde com Marlene", para quem (que assim como eu!) queria outra tarde animada com a Lene, só que com o nosso maravilhoso Sevvie!

**2.** Um agradecimento especial ao Lucas, que gentilmente nos emprestou a frase: "SINTA MINHA FÚRIA!". Originalmente, na fic dele, essa frase pertence ao Malfoy!

**3.** Bjus a todos os que leram e vão clicar no botão verde para deixar um comentário!

– NINA –

Como sempre lá foi a dona Tatiana dizer o que eu ia dizer! Não na verdade ela não disse tudo não... Vai ter uma continuação dessa fic aqui já que o Jay não gostou muito do que viu no alojamento e quer revanche! E como eu ainda não posso atualizar A Dona da História a gente vai fazendo outras coisas...

**NÃO IA NEM DIZER ISSO MAS TODO MUNDO SABE QUE A GENTE QUER REVIEWS! NÃO CUSTA NADA DAR UM CLIQUE NO BOTÃO VERDINHO AQUI EMBAIXO!**

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

Só não fazem amor gostoso com a Lene!


End file.
